Akatsuki: I don't wanna Die!
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Shurui is an abused girl who is left home for half a year with no money from her 'parents'. Alone with only 2 girls that don't care if she is abused or not, who she calls 'friends', she decides to get cats. But it seems her cats aren't cats, but the AKATSUKI! OC, AkatsukixOC.
1. The Abuse Is Gone 6

Nobody wants to die. It's the truth. Everybody wants to go to heaven. But nobody wants to die. Being abused emotionally. THAT happens almost everyday for most people.

I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die  
I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to  
I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die  
No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to  
Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder  
I told you once I'm the only one who holds her  
I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die  
I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to

It's the song of murderers. It is the song of many people. But do people have a choice? No. The story you are about to here is of an abused girl who buys pets that turn out to be the Akatsuki from her favorite anime.

This is my story.

...

Shurui almost cried out in pain. She had no friends. Well, 2, but Imi and Ryuketsu were different. They were more like sisters who turned a blind eye to the abuse. They were the people who would hang out with you, but never help. Seeing as how she was home alone, she started to sing a song that she knew by heart.

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

It was Monster by Skillet. She thought of herself as such. Only a monster. Shurui was treated as such. And that was the scary part. She knew she wasn't human. Fck it, she had jashin damn WINGS for crying out loud!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

Shurui yelped in surprise as she heard a knock at the door. "Yo, btch, where's my food?!" Her father cried. Shurui felt tears in her eyes. She was just finishing cleaning up. Shurui ran down and opened the door, pulling the chair out.

Oh how she LONGED to go to the Naruto world and leave this dreadful place. "It's great." Her father said, startling the girl. He complimented her! Was she doing something right? "Answer, maggot!" He yelled. "Thank you, sir!" She bowed, and he grunted. "I'm going. I'll be back in 6 months. You are not allowed to use an money you find. You are to clean, pay bills, and get double shifts. Do you understand?" He commanded. Shurui nodded, recieving a slap and punch to the abdomen. "Answer with words, fcking faggot!" He yelled. "Y-Yes sir." Shurui answered. Shurui knew what to do next. Time to let him leave and get some cats.

**Alright. There's this story called Narutards Love Cats, and this was inspired by it. I don't really care if you review or not. I'm doing this because barely anyone likes my other story inspired by Kitty Kurse. Review anyways. Sorry for so much music.**


	2. Akatsukitties

Everybody feels. Even if it's just pain. But some are just easier to play off as nothing. People only ACT emotionless. Then there is the heartbreak. It's the worst. Your heart feels like it's being squezed while inside some fighters fist. Then s/he never talks to you again and disregards you when you talk to them.

...

The man was gone. Shurui was alone with barely any food, money, or friends. But that's ok. "I hate myself... I hate you!" She cried, and curled into a ball crying. She needed to eat before she got cats. It felt as if her stomach acid was eating at her body. "Poptarts." She suddenly realized, eating 3 packs. "I should have made myself leave some for either the cats or myself..." Shurui said in realization.

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

Shurui finished the next verse. She got in the car and drove to the pet shop with the song Mercy by Kanye West and others.

It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth  
It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth  
It is - when it comes to my sound which is the champion sound  
Believe! Believe!

_[Hook (x4):]_  
Lamborghini Mercy  
Your chick she so thirsty  
I'm in that two seat Lambo  
With your girl she tryna jerk me

_[Verse 1: Big Sean]_  
OK, drop it to the floor  
Make that ass shake  
Woah make the ground move, that's an ass quake  
Built a house up on that ass, that's an ass state  
Roll my weed on it, that's an ass tray  
Say Ye, say Ye, don't we do this err' day-day?  
I work them long nights, long nights to get a pay day  
Finally got paid, now I need shade and a vacay  
And niggas still hatin', so much hate I need an AK  
Now we out in Paris, yeah I'm Perrierin'  
White girls politicin' that's that Sarah Palin  
Gettin' high, Californicatin'  
I give her that D, cause that's where I was born and raised in

_[Hook (2x):]_  
Lamborghini Mercy (swerve)  
Your chick she so thirsty (swerve)  
I'm in that two seat Lambo (swerve)  
With your girl she tryna jerk me (swerve)

_[Bridge:]_  
It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth (swerve)  
It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth (swerve)  
It is - when it comes to my sound which is the champion sound (swerve)  
Believe! Believe! (swerve)

She drove into the parking lot and paused her cd and went in.

AKATSUKI

Pein's furry head shot up as the bell rang, Hixan loudly cussing from the pain of the high pitched.

It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth (swerve)  
It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth (swerve)  
It is - when it comes to my sound which is the champion sound (swerve)  
Believe! Believe! (swerve)

Well it is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth  
In the dance hall, and who no have teeth will run pon them gums  
Caw when time it comes to my sound, which is the champion sound  
The bugle has blown the many times, and it still have one more time left  
Caw the amount of stripe weh deh pon our shoulder

_[Verse 3: Kanye West]_  
Let the suicide doors up  
I do suicides on the tour bus  
I do suicides on the private jet  
You know what that mean, I'm fly to death  
I step in Def Jam building like I'm the shit  
Tell 'em "Give me fifty million or I'mma quit"  
Most rappers taste level ain't at my waist level  
Turn up the bass 'til it's up in your face level  
Don't do no press but I get the most press, kid  
Plus your my bitch, make your bitch look like Precious  
Something' 'bout Mary she gone off that Molly  
Now the whole party is melted like Dalí  
Now everybody is movin' they body  
Don't sell me apartment, I move in the lobby  
Niggas is loiterin' just to feel important  
You gon see lawyers and niggas in Jordans

The girl spit out the raps perfectly. "Hello, cute cats." She sighed at the colors, knowing it was natural. "What is she sighing about?" Kisame asked in meows. "I-I'll take them." Shurui said. The owner glared at her. "Right. Freak cats for a freak girl. I'm not even gonna charge you, just take them and go, monster!" The Akatsuki looked at the girl, not exactly sure what was happening.

"Ok. Thank you!" Shurui cried, grabbing the cage and running to the car, turning on the CD and driving away. What she had been singing came and went. Then she rapped with it,

_[Verse 4: 2 Chainz]_  
Now catch up to my campaign  
Coupe the color of mayonnaise  
I'm drunk and high at the same time  
Drinkin' champagne on the airplane  
Spit rounds like the gun range  
Beat it up like Rampage  
100 bands, cut your girl, now your girl need a band aid  
Grade A, A1,  
Chain the color of Akon  
Black diamonds backpack around me  
Cosigned by Louis Vuitton  
Horse power, horse power  
All this Polo on I got horse power  
Pound of this cost 4 thousand  
I make it rain, she want more showers  
Rain pourin',  
All my cars is foreign  
All my broads is foreign,  
Money tall like Jordan

_[Hook (2x):]_  
Lamborghini Mercy (swerve)  
Your chick she so thirsty (swerve)  
I'm in that two seat Lambo (swerve)  
With your girl she tryna jerk me (swerve)

_[Bridge:]_  
It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth (swerve)  
It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth (swerve)  
It is - when it comes to my sound which is the champion sound (swerve)  
Believe! Believe! (swerve)

It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth  
It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth  
It is - when it comes to my sound which is the champion sound  
Believe! Believe!

The Akatsuki just stared. "My name is Shurui, and I am an aspiring rapper. I even have a bad past story, like just about every one else. But mine is still going..." The now named Shurui's voice cracked so much only 3 of them could understand the last sentence. "Just so you know..." Shurui said clearer, the song The Motto by Drake coming on. "I'm sorry for the bad words. There will be more because Mother didn't leave yet.

She's leaving tommorow. If you let her see you, you WILL lose your head by her, and I may die." She said, further confusing the Akatsuki. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!" Hidan meowed. The song changed to Teach Me How To Dougie by The Calli Swag District.

Back of the party I don't really like to boogie  
I'm just tryna get bent and meet a thick redbone  
(Mmm) we do the dougie and all them bitches hating  
But I'm about to escape with a bitch and head home (fuck it)  
She got her friend so it's a two man hand  
I wanna run it even if her leg's long  
She like you hubby, I think she love me but  
I change the subject and I do my dougie  
Cause I don't give a fuck, blow trees, get money  
Me, Smoove heifen the back with playboy bunnies  
We gon make 'em do the dougie in the middle of the bed  
And when I asked for some head this bitch looked at me funny  
Dahhhh! Bitch, you can't tell me nothing  
Star made the beat, I just took it out the oven  
I just see the dougie when everybody clubbing  
And I hate skinny jeans 'cause the burner keep rubbin! (oh!)

Shurui rapped her favorite part, and parked in front of her house. "Alright, be careful." She warned as the song Check It Out by Nicki Minaj came on. Hesitating, because she loved the song, she turned it off. "Alright, let us go." Shurui said, succesfully getting them to her room. She ALMOST got caught once, her mother about to turn, but deciding against it.

Shurui stared at the cats. "Naming time.." She whispered, letting them out.

**Sorry about so much music again. But say hello to the Akatsukitties!**


	3. Naming And Locked

Death is scary. It scares people to think they may go to hell. Some are scared they'll have to wander the Earth forever. Me? I wanna go to heaven.

...

Shurui stared at them. "You want to know why I'm a freak?" The cats nodded. Shurui sighed and took off her jacket. Black wings that were sharp at the bottom poked out of her shirt. "You probably hate me now. And I'm ok with that. Enough people think the same thing, making me the most hated and alone freak in this place." She laughed with no humour. "Th-That's not even the worst of my freakiness. L-look at this." She showed them her hands.

There were marks on them. Suddenly, eyes formed and stared at them, and changed to an ear, then lastly mouths. "I know. I'm a fucking freak." Shurui said angrily, staring at the mouths tongues trying to eat a red cat with hazel eyes. Sasori.

"That isn't even all." Shurui said. The Akatsukitties stared at her with wide eyes. "More?!" They meowed at the same time. "Please don't meow so loudly. We have an hour till Mother leaves." Shurui heard her door locking. Her door wasn't like the others. You couldn't lock or unlock from the inside unless you had a key. Shurui's eyex widened.

"Mother please!" She cried, knockiing, slapping, even kicking the door, desparate to get out. Shurui and the Akatsukitties heard the door open, slam shut, get locked, and a car driving away. "They're worried I'll run away. I want to, but now I'm tied here because of you guys." She smiled at the kittens. "Alright, I'm naming you after the Akatsuki, because if I didn't you guys would be taken from me." The cats stiffened when she reached at them. They stared at her icey blue eyes and red hair. "Am I scaring you. I promise I won't hurt you. PLEASE DON'T BE LIKE THE OTHERS! I just want someone to love me!

I want friends! I want SOMEONE who isn't scared of me and actually CARES!" Shurui's eyes were brimming with tears. "Even my 'friends' don't care! I only have 2..." The Akatsukitties hearts broke. "We're S-Class criminals. Why are we so sad, un?" Deidara asked. "Maybe it's because we really are freaks to. **We understand what that bitch feels. **She isn't a bitch. **I know she isn't, that's just how I talk. **Right, I understand." Zetsu said. Hidan cussed, "Why the fuck am I freaking sad for this girl?"

Shurui wiped her face and then the Akatsukitties noticed the color of her tears. Though it did look watery, the color was as red as blood. They froze. "It's even redder than my hair." Sasori finally said. Shurui got up and started to bang on the door some more.

SHURUI

She finally decided to let her always hungry hand mouths eat the door. It didn't take long before there was a small hole Shurui could fit her hand through to open it. Once it was open, she fixed the door. "Alright. One of you kitties, come here, please." She said, sitting on the floor.

AKATSUKI-SHURUI

Zetsu walked up first. Shurui noted the black & white and the tuft of green fur on his head. She also noticed a venus flytrap thingy. "Zetsu." Shurui said. They stared. Sasori came up. "Sasori. WHO- I mean, who else has red hair?" Then her phone rang.

DJ put that record on  
That's my song, that's my shit  
Rocking Henny XO  
All these hoes, on my dick

_[x3]_  
Bet you want to see this  
Booty bounce  
Bet you want to see this  
Booty bounce

Bet you want to see this  
Booty bouncy bounce b-booty bounce

"I'm so sorry, but right now I can't get to the phone right because... um, I really have to say it?" An automated Shurui said, a manly grunt in the background, and an assumed nod yes. "B-because I am a d-dirty wh-whore who is f-fucking a g-guy." Auto-Shurui stuttered, and laughter was heard. Then crying. Both from the phone and the real Shurui. The Akatsukitties' mouths dropped open. They knew she had been _forced _to say those words. It was the only reason Shurui would be crying while another laughing. "Embarrasing much?" Shurui asked, wiping the red tears out of her eyes. "Next!"


	4. Akatsuki Are Human!

Shurui named the rest of them, then walked downstairs, all the Akatsukitties heard the growling of Shurui's stomach. The Akatsuki gaped when they finally realized how skinny the girl was. She hesitanly opened the fridge. She stared at the food, mouth watering.

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take 'em to the bridge

_[Bridge]_  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

Shurui sang as she served the cats food. "You ARE hungry, right? Cause my stomach feels like it's getting eaten by the acid. And I have no money. You're getting human food." The Akatsuki thought. They were about to eat when the growling grew louder. "I'm fine." Shurui said as Zetsu rubbed up to her leg, saying, "We should give her some food. **Even I want to." **They nodded, and all pushed their food to her. "I can't.

I'm not allowed lunch. I barely get dinner. Breakfast is when I really eat, so you should eat it." Shurui said, pushing them back.

Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it out  
Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down  
And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Woah you're such a fucking hypocrite

Her phone rang, and she picked it up. "Hello Imi." She said obediantly. "Where ARE you?!" Shurui paled. "I'm sorry Imi, but I got locked in my room-" as Shurui was speaking, she got cut off. "Are you that stupid that you locked yourself in a twist lock door? Why am I still friends with you, late idiot." Shurui sighed. "Imi, I got cats."

Shurui waited until Imi answered, (I forgot, she's on speaker phone, so the Akatsukitties could hear) "What are their names." It wasn't a question. "I have to go." She said quickly, turning it off. "Imi sounds like a bitch!" Deidara finally meowed. They nodded, and they heard pounding knocks. "SHURUI! IT'S ME, RYUKETSU!" Shurui triple locked the door.

The cats finished the food when the door burst open. Shurui paled. Suddenly, there was 10 poofs, and Imi grinned evily, Ryuketsu smirking. "The Akatsuki." The 3 said together.


	5. Greg is here to go

Lie. Cheat. Steal. Rape. Abuse. Murder. I've been a victim of 5/6 of them.I wonder how I'll be murdered.

...

"The Akatsuki are in my living room..." Shurui closed her eyes and grabbed Konan, running out the room. "NAKED!" Konan put on an outfit. "I'm sorry, I do not know how we are here." Konan said. Shurui gulped.

9 men were in her living room, big, naked, and completely capable of raping her. But they weren't... right? Shurui cried again, the scarlet drops rolling down her cheeks. "Are you crying?" Konan asked. "I'm sorry. Now that you are human you do not need to be with the freak.

You can leave now. The monster will let you." Shurui aid bitterly. "We won't leaveif you don't want us to." Shurui sniffled and ran out, throwing towels.

"We're decent." Shurui slowly pulled her hands off her eyes. Imi and Ryuketsu were glaring at her. Imi lunged at her and Shurui paled. Imi knocked her to the ground. "Ow!" Shurui whined. Imi punched the girl harder. Getting fed up with her, the Akatsuki pulled her off. Shurui slowly got up. "Sorry, _** friend."**_

Shurui cried again. "I'm going to turn on Skillet." She went to a CD player.

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

She sang with it, her pain slowly getting forgotten. "Oi, why are you friends with this chick if she hurts you." Shurui glared, it barely showing. "I am 'friends' with her, not friends." Shurui explained. Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori pushed Imi and Ryuketsu out. "Thanks. They get me in trouble a lot."

Pein stared at her. "Where are we?" He finally asked. "You're in a hateful world full of lies, cheaters, theives, rapists, and murders." Shurui felt her eyes tear again. "Abuse, beatings, death, and much more. This is worse then the Naruto world, where you came from." Their eyes narrowed.

"You know us?" Tobi asked. Shurui cried. "Barely. I'm not allowed to watch TV and my dad broke my laptop after..." She stopped. "N-never mind." Shurui stared at the ground. "The freak speaks." A boy sneered, staring at Shurui. "What's this? You really ARE a whore, aren't you?" Shurui gasped.

"I forgot about my brother!" Shurui cried. "Daddy said you were supposed to-" Shurui cried again. "I know! But I can't! I hate you!" Shurui screamed, breaking. The Akatsuki keeping her safe. Greg bit his lip. "I'm going on vacation. I'll be back a week before Dad." Shurui nodded. "Alright. Bye." He left, taking a car.

Last was her van. It was because if she didn't get one she couldn't get to and from work, and go to the store for them. "I better get you clothes. I'm only bringing 1 person. Who wants to go?" She asked, 3 people raising their hands. "Alright, I'll bring you 3." The 3? Sasori, Hidan, and Tobi. Oh freaking no.


	6. The Freak Is Walmart Now

People control others. How does that song go? Oh, yeah:

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious  
So come on

I won't be controlled any longer. Imi? You better get ready.

...

Shurui sighed when she felt a small rock hit her shoulder, but she let it go. Shurui stuck earphones in and listened to Skillet, her favorite song: Monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

"What is that song?" Sasori asked. "Monster by Skillet." Shurui answered.

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

"Why would you listen to that song?" Tobi asked. "It's my favorite."

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

"Why doesn't it have fucking bad words?!" Hidan asked loudly. "I HAVE ENOUGH OF FUCKING CUSS WORDS IN MY BITCHY LIFE YOU FREAKING TARD BABY!" Shurui cried, then went into defense mode. Her hands covered her head.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster _[x4]_

"We aren't going to hurt you." Sasori said. Shurui looked up and glared. "You sure about that? I've been lied to before." Shurui said bitterly. Tobi gingerly pulled her into a hug. Shurui's breathing stopped, but then she exhaled in relief.

*Later*

"Walmart." Shurui said as she stared at the store. "The fuck is Walmart?" Hidan asked. "It's a really big store that you get plowed through at every turn to get annoying shit that doesn't have any fucking use."

The 3 Akatsuki stared at Shurui, who was glaring at the store. "I'm in, un."

The sound of Deidara startled the 4, and Shurui looked at the new shopper. "Why are you here?!" She finally asked. "We ALL are here." Pein said. "But it was only 3!" Shurui felt someone pinch her. "HEY!" She turned and chased a boy who was smirking and laughing at her distress. The boy was a random stranger. "PERVERT!" Shurui cried.

The Akatsuki stared as Shurui almost caught the boy, but he ended up driving away.

"I wish-" But Shurui stopped, and turned to them. The Akatsuki tried to get her to finish, but she shook her head. "Let's get this over with.

*Subconciounce (?)*

What did you expect? The AKATSUKI are going to the worst place ever for you: WALMART! Shurui, are you expecting them to be good? I doubt it.

*Walmart, End*

So, Zetsu ate a girls dog, Deidara blew up a kiosk, Sasori turned a guy to a puppet, Hidan sacrificed a girl, Tobi went crazy hyper on candy, and you could pretty much guess the rest. The only good one was Pein. Even Kakuzu went crazy and stole a $10 bill from a little boy. Konan ended up destroying a paper kite contest. Shurui ended up getting a few beatings from random people, which all ended early, thanks to the Akatsuki.

The 12 (count them) went into Shurui's van and drove off. "Hey, you said before you had more power stuff." Deidara finally asked what was on all the Akatsuki's minds. Even Sasori and Itachi were interested.

Shurui gripped the steering wheel harder, making her knuckles white._ "_**I have no reason to answer. So be quiet. I'm a monster, but I try to keep that a secret." **Shurui said darkly, creepy, and it sounded as if it was a different voice. "K?" She asked cheerily, them nodding. What had they gotten themselves into?

**Alright. Review please! And for the author of Narutards Love Cats, could you please update. It's got me depressed...**


	7. Dinner and A Threat

**Alright, I need to know. Should Shurui be paired with Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, or another? If it's other, please say who! **

****The Akatsuki listened to Shurui from the other side of her closed door.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?

The Akatsuki all bit their lips. Shurui was certainly a depressed girl.

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Konan softly knocked on the door. "I'll be there."

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Shurui sighed and turned on Broken by Seether instead, turned it LOUD, and screamed into the pillow, no one hearing but Zetsu, Hidan, and Tobi.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Shurui turned it off and walked out, her eyes turning green instead of icy blue. "Sorry for being in there so long. I needed alone time." Shurui went downstairs to give the 11(?) food. She counted herself. Shurui started to sing.

I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

Shurui smiled and served, wolfingher meager dinner. The others stopped. Shurui had finished, but her stomach was growling. Tobi pushed his food to her. "Thanks, but I can't take your food. You need to eat it." Tobi sighed and poored half into it, then ate his food from under the mask. Shurui lost control and wolfed THAT down to.

Zetsu scoffed and said, "Here, I'm not hungry." Shurui couldn't gain control and wolfed THAT down to. "Music!" Shurui said, suddenly happy.

If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
You think you're cooler than me.

Shurui bit her lip and turned it off. "Late. Wait... MY JOB!" Shurui ran to the door, but stopped. "I'm going to my job. You guys either stay out of trouble, or I'll **turn you back into cats." **


	8. Seafoam Blood

Kiss me softly, kill me harshly. I can't wait to love you.

...

"Your back." The Akatsuki said to Shurui, it had been 4 hours. Shurui nodded and sighed. "I've gotta excersise my voice." She said and went upstairs. Akatsuki ears strained to hear, when:

His little whispers,  
"Love me, love me  
That's all I ask for  
Love me, love me."  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something

Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the window

That night he caged her  
Bruised and broke her  
He struggled closer  
Then he stole her  
Violet wrists and then her ankles  
Silent Pain  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams

Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the windows  
I will  
Hear their voices  
I'm a glass child,  
I am Hannah's regrets

Monster,  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down  
Murder ears with pillow lace  
There's bath tubs  
Full of glow flies  
Bathe in kerosene  
Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah!

Zetsu loved her voice. So did just about everyone else. But they bit their tongues and went quiet. "Please I beg you' the girl said, not brave anymore. The man grinned sadistically and-" There was a slam of a laptop being shut and Shurui came downstairs. "I fixed my laptop." Shurui said. "What do you think of me?"

Shurui suddenly asked. Zetsu answered. "We're a lot alike. **We think you are sexy. **That doesn't sound right. **Of course it doesn't." **White Zetsu sweat dropped. Shurui giggled, but yelped and held her side. "Fuck." She said through gritted teath. "You ok?" Hidan asked. "Nothing. I forgot; I can't laugh or the pain will flair. Ow..."

Shurui's shirt leaked blood. But it wasn't the color of blood. It was...

Seafoam Green.

**K, I got 1 review I wanna answer.**

**I know, not Kakuzu, Itachi, Pein or Kisame, Diamond Lotus-chan. But Hidan seems like an ok match. But my original idea was Zetsu.**


	9. ZetsuxShurui Possibility

Cuss at me. Punch me. Rape me. I'll still come back.

Those people are stupid. Why would you go back? Me? I'd kill them.

...

"Fine. Rap cuss words." Shurui cleared her throat.

Look sucker, this my gun butter  
Street fighter bitches, this the up cutter  
Nunchucka', no time to ducka'  
Sign of the cross, cause this is her last suppa'  
Play with me, check who came with me  
I bought a couple 9′s, plus the k's with me  
I breeze through queens to check some bad bitches  
I stunt so hard, assess the damages  
Cause this that aw, this is that aw  
And yes I body bitches go get the bandages  
Young yummy, fuck you got from me  
I hate a phony bitch that front that chunk chummy  
I'm me top shotta' drop the top toppa'  
Big fat pussy with a icy watch

Sasori stared in awe, and most others. But Zetsu and Tobi stared differently. Like... longing. 'Oh god. Are they capable of rape?' Shurui thought.

I am your leader, yes I am your leader  
You're not a believer, suck a big dick

When I fly, it's one letter and one number  
You wack hoes could get hot for one summer  
After that the queen will still reign here,  
I'm Santa Claus to these hoes without a reindeer  
St. nick. ross, hey rick. I just got a toy, cost eight fifty  
Now I'm in the hood, niggas is getting woodies  
Hit the hot topic, nicki minaj hoodies  
I'm a brand, bitch, I'm a brand  
Go to harlem, and get Cam  
It's dipset, get your dick wet  
Boarded the big jet, and got a big check  
Now you tell me, who the fuck is winning  
I'm on my russel simmon, nicki denim nicki linen

Shurui finished the girl part. Hidan bit his lip. Should he?

YES!

Jealous niggas is gossipin, watch me tie up my laces  
Bitches be jocking, tell by the look on they faces  
8 digits I'm clocking, a lot of gold in my bracelet  
7 figures on watches, I told my mama I made it  
Made a deal for my project, just give me 10 mill I'm gravy  
I went back to the projects, and 2 mill in mercedes  
I get hit from your lady, have her bill me later  
I'm on school with the hustle, just gave rihanna my pager  
Heart break hotel, I'm in the 8 rise suite  
Rolls royce wood, I'm talking play off seat  
Know that boy busy balling I like to play all week  
Monday night with the raw, I'm Vince McMahon with a beat  
Power slamming them hammers I get you handled for free  
So where the fuck is her manners, she gives brain while I tweet  
DM, in the BM, you see 'em, the bucket, you love it  
Motherfuckers on my dick, suck it

Shurui laughed at Hidan and finished the next boy part.

See the car is european but got imported from tokyo  
Looking like a shark, the nose call it pinocchio  
Well off, wealthy, L.V. logo  
Middle of july but the wrist on snowflow  
Only do the Aspens, y'all got a Poconos  
I'm sunny and you must sun  
Ride the whip, 5 on the hip, live with the pies got 9 for the flip  
High with a bitch, she cry for the dick, oh my know why? I'm fly as it gets  
Now I need an aspirin  
She said, "You're only cam'ron",  
Girlfriend you don't know cam'ron from nowhere  
So don't go tampering, you're just a nail I hammer  
Never girl that's on my camera  
My name you cannot slander at all girl – watch your manners  
She run and tell her mother, "I think I love him nana"  
Because you sat up on my lap? nah, I ain't santa.  
They call me pot piper, OJ no glove, I knife her.  
Never be a lifer, even do right cause  
Why would I fight her? don't even like her

Zetsu glared at Hidan. Was he trying to take his woman? Wait... 'his'? Since when did Shurui become Zetsu's?

The Akatsuki and Shurui hung out the whole rest of the day. Then they noticed Shurui squirming, anxiously looking at the clock. "COME ON! WHY CAN'T TIME GO **faster.**" She asked/said. It scared the others, and she waited. Then the door was knocked on.


	10. Karrine is here!

**I forgot to add, Tobi is OBITO! And for those Madara lovers, SHUT THE HLL UP!**

****I love you. So, I promise I'll change for you.

...

Karrine bit her lip and thought of what happened to the Akatsuki. Had she really _let _them get transported to another world as cats? Karrine vowed if Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, or (ESPECIALLY) Sasori came back with girlfriends she was going to kill both the girl and the Akatsuki. She sighed and started to sing.

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

She sighed and stomped to the Akatsuki base, practically blowing off Gaara, but not caring and thinking of either to find a way to bring them back, or to go there. Kiba ran into her and Karrine, who had the same hair and eyes as Hidan, except she had bangs, asked, "Would you go to someone or bring them back?" Kiba thought. "Go to them. Why?" Karrine smiled.

"You'll know soon enough." And she ran to the Akatsuki base. Searching for how they were transported, she got a call.

Take your medication, Roman  
Take a short vacation, Roman  
You'll be okay  
(Stop it mother please)  
You need to know your station, Roman  
Some alterations on your clothes and your brain  
(Get me out of here, mother)  
Take a little break, little break  
From your silencing  
There is so much you can take, you can take  
I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (Roman holiday)  
A Roman holiday

Karrine answered and then it went dark.

...

AKATSUKI-SHURUI

"Hi!" An almost transperant girl was at the door. Shurui and her (later named Anya) talked and talked until it was around midnight.

"Who was that?" Sasori asked her, the rest nodding, some eagerly, some just a half nod. "That would be my dead sister." Shurui said sadly. Then a song came on.

Just a simple touch  
Just a little glance  
Makes me feel like flyin'  
But where are you tonight  
Something isn't right  
Can you please stop hiding

A cat came out of nowhere, and it looked like Hidan. But a girl.

"Karrine?" The Akatsuki all asked in unison.


	11. Unlocked and Hands

I say don't you know  
You say you don't know  
I say... take me out!

I say you don't show  
Don't move, time is slow  
I say... take me out!

Take me out of here please.

...

Shurui stared at the new cat, and then she pointed. "That's Karrine? She looks like a female version of cat Hidan!" Karrine glared at Shurui, a cute kitty glare. "Awww!" Shurui cooed, and Karrine got shocked. 'My glare is... cute?' She thought. The house seemed to shift in her eyes, spinning colors and dizziness. Karrine turned human.

Shurui ushered her into her room before the boys got a glimpse. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and even Tobi seemed disapointed.

Shurui let Karrine borrow clothes, but then there was a noise... a really big bang.

The 2 ran downstairs (It's a 2 story house) and saw the kitchen was caked in flour, eggs (raw), bacon (Half cooked), and clay. "Clay? ... DIEDARA!" Shurui cried, Karrine calling the blonde terrorist as well.

Deidara sheepishly went in with Hidan, Kakazu, and Tobi. "Whoops." They said, Tobi adding the familiar "But Tobi is still a good boy!". Karrine glared and they started cleaning, all the Akatsuki and Shurui. Karrine started rapping.

R-o-s-c-o-e put it on me  
I be going ham shorty upgrade from bologna  
Them niggas tipping good girl but I can make it flood  
'Cause I walk around with pockets that are bigger than my bus  
Rain rain go away that's what all my haters say  
My pockets stuck on overload my rain never evaporates  
No need to elaborate most of these ducks exaggerate  
But Imma get money nigga every day stunting, nigga ducks might get a chance after me  
It's a baller like I'm comin' off a free throw, shook yo ahead in the game no cheat codes  
Lambo roscoe no street code 'cause yo booty go me lost like nemo, go go go g-gone and do yo dance  
And imma throw this money while you do it wit no hands GO!

Shurui stared. That reminded her of... well... herself! Shurui smirked and started.

Yo, now all these bitches wanna try and be my bestie  
But I take a left and leave them hanging like a testi  
Trash talk to em then I put em in a hefty  
Running down the court I'm dunkin on em Lisa Leslie.  
It's going down, basement, friday the 13th guess who's playing Jason  
Tuck yourself in you better hold on to your teddy  
It's nightmare on Elm street and guess who's playing Freddy  
(My chick bad)  
Chef cooking for me, they say my shoe game crazy  
The mental Asylum looking for me  
You a rookie to me  
I'm in dat wam bam purple Lam' damn bitch you been a fan.

Karrine smiled at her. They ended up hitting it off. When the kitchen was done, Karrine and Shurui showed how they were both freaks.

Their hands were the same.

"Wow~!" They all said. Then the door was unlocked.

**...Cliff. Review!**


End file.
